Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-4916864-20190607120630/@comment-195.83.231.74-20190620095742
Detailed Summary From @Masasoite Chapter 946: Queen v.s. Olin Cover page: Kinemon and Otsuru are dating at night. A fox is lightening up their way using foxfir Big Mom pins Queen down on the ground and is giving him a hard time, and screaming, "Hand me over your shiruko! You lizard asshole!" Queen hears Big Mom calling him "lizard asshole" and is furious and shouts, "How dare you call me that!" Olin defeats Queen in merely two bouts. Kid and Killer are impacted by their fight but in result, they successfully come out of water. Witnessing Queen getting defeated, his retainers decide to report the incident to Kaido. However, the communication system is down and it is impossible for them to contact Onigashima. Raizo has already infiltrated into the officer tower of Udon and is going to steal the keys for Kawamatsu. It turns out that Caribou told Raizo about the weakness of the communication system here and has destroyed it. Meanwhile, Olin obtains the pot for shiruko but when she opens it, she finds the pot to be empty. Right at that moment, Luffy accidentally spills the beans, "The shiruko is indeed delicious!" Big Mom turns to attack Luffy. Luffy is forced to the edge of the arena. He tells Big Mom that if he fell out of the arena he would die, so he cannot step back anymore. Big Mom yells, "Who is Big Mom? Who are you?" and continues closing in on Luffy. Big Mom's memory hasn't come back yet. She's trying to fetch the shiruko here in Udon so that she could let those villagers who saved her have a taste of the cuisine. The furious Big Mom attacks Luffy and Hyogoro and both men fall out of the arena. Luffy manages to take off the chains for himself and for Hyogoro in a blink and both of them fall onto the ground safe and sound. Luffy knows by heart how dangerous Big Mom is and grabs Hyogoro and starts running away. Nevertheless, Hyogoro gives up on escaping and stands to face Big Mom. He says, "The only occasion you become stronger is when you are in danger." So Luffy gives up on running and chooses to protect Hyogoro. He stands in front of Big Mom and yells, "Come on! Yonko!" Résumé ++ en Fr: 1) Big Mom Retamme Queen, mais c'est subordonné ne peuvent contacter Kaido car Raizo à peter la communication en cherchant les clés pour kawa 2) Pendant le combat ça libère Kid et Killer de l'Eau 3) Big mom trouve des harricots rouge mais comme il n'y en a plus elle est venere 4) cet idiot de luffy dit que c'est lui (lol) 5) big mom commence à l'attaquer, il s'enfuit et reussit à tirer ses "menottes" 6) Le vieux arrete de fuir et dit à Luffy, ce n'est qu'en étant en danger que tu t'amelioras 7) Luffy décide finalement de faire face à Big Mom (qui est toujours amnésique)